The Hellsing Secret
by randomhairz
Summary: What if the Hellsing Organisation had another weapon apart from Alucard, one his equal and not a vampire. M for Gore and language!


**Hello, this is randomhairz. This story is basically the Hellsing OVA story just with a big deadly green giant added in to the event and how they may have been changed. Enjoy**

The Hellsing Secret Chapter 1

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sighed and lent back. Alucard had just come from stopping a pair of rampaging vampires that were slaughtering a whole village.

She sat back, lit a cigar and closed her eyes. This moment of peace lasted for about 5 seconds, before an urgent beeping from the phone in front of her. The blonde haired women growled and pressed a button, answering the person and using the loudspeaker.

'What?'

'Sir, This is the front gate, we have a small child demanding your presence. He says his name is ...' There was a scream of pain and the operator swore. 'Sir, He broke Alan's arm and has breached the perimeter.'

Sir Integra roars back 'Find him! Alert all guards and search for him! Raise the Alarm!'

'Certainly, Sir' The guard scrambles and goes over to the alarm. Soon the whole manor is awake, filled with lights and alert.

Alucard opens his blood red eyes as the alarms reach his room in the dungeons and rises from his throne; he lazily reaches beside him and grabbed the orange glasses that are resting there. He grinned and arose from his black throne

'New Prey' he thought excitedly and melted into the shadows.

Walter was in his workshop tinkering with a new gun for Alucard. He looked up when the alarms sounded. Walter grimaced and stood up and went to the door. He ran to Integra's office, his first objective to make sure she was safe.

He rounded the corner, to see half a dozen guards unconscious on the ground the last one in a choke hold by a child, about 15 or 16 wearing combat fatigues. Walter blinked, once, twice. The child had seen him and attack so quickly he actually managed to land a blow on the Angel of Death.

Walter gasped as a foot drove into his ribs, breaking at least one of them. He acted, ducking under a reverse round house that was aimed for his temple. Walter was conflicted for a moment, he was only a child. But then he narrowed his eyes and called on his power. He swiped 5 glowing blue tendrils towards the boy.

Amazingly the boy flipped, rolled and handsprings his way toward Walter. Using the momentum of a handspring, the child used that to power a vicious axe kick at the area where Walter's spine met his head. Walter side stepped and grabbed the leg and twisted it out of its socket. The child made an inaudible whimper. Walter was impress that would have made mode battle hardened men scream.

The child landed, rolled and sprang up and lunged at Walter, swinging his fist at the old retainers face. Walter lent back. The fist mere inches from his face. The child then sent a flurry of punches and kicks at the old butler. Walter was hard pressed to dodge them all and a few hit. The boy landed a punch on Walter's temple making his vision black out. By the time it took Walter vision to stabilise. The boy was gone.

Alucard reappeared in his master office. Sir Integra was yelling at someone on the phone

'I don't care, find him and capture him. We need to know his motives. AND WHERE THE HELL IS WALTER!' She slammed the phone down and turned to Alucard.

'Alucard, find me that child and bring him to me alive.'

'Your wish is my command, Master.'

Alucard knelt and melted back into the shadows. He reappeared on the main staircase and lifted his nose and sniffed. Through all the scents of the staff at the Hellsing Manor, he caught the smell of the child's virgin blood. He grinned and began to turn invisible.

The boy was sitting in the shadow of a staircase, so well hidden he was almost invisible. Breathing steadily, he grasped his leg and wrenched it back into its socket. He bit his lip and he screamed on the inside, then he breathed a sigh of relief as the pain disappeared. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck rose. A memory of his trainer from hell, Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez. 'Technology can be fooled, Technology can be broken, Technology can let you down. Don't rely on it. Always trust your instincts.' He had then followed that grim statement with a 5 day survival course where all they had was themselves and combat fatigues in a forest filled with motion sensor sentry guns and heat sensor mines along with platoon of guards fitted with active camouflage and heat sensor goggles.

He rolled forward, jumped off the wall in front of him and launched a vicious flying side kick at the space behind him. Nothing was there. The boy's eyes narrowed and he moved into a corner and took up a combat stance. There was a disturbance in the air in front of him, the boy's eyes narrowed and tracked it and then without warning lashed out at the air with a spinning turning kick. His foot connected with something.

There was a heart chilling chuckle and the boy heard a whistling as something sped through the air, he ducked and a crater appeared where his head was. The boy then ran towards the staircase jumping 4 steps at a time and then fled down the corridor. Another heart stopping chuckle. The boy, still sprinting, reached into one pocket of his combat fatigues and brought out a shotgun shell. Quickly as if he's done it hundreds of time before, screwed the bottom of the shell and poured the gun powder into his palm. He then turned the shell around and cracked the shell in two and poured the pellets into the other palm. He turned around and flung the pellets down the corridor. He stopped and stopped breathing; he could hear the beating of his heart. Then he heard it.

A crunch from a boot stepping on a pellet, the boy threw the powder in the direction of the noise and the powder flew and stuck to something. The boy remained stony faced but inside smiled; now he had a target to aim for.

He flew forward into a handspring and launched a kick into his assailant's torso area.

Alucard grinned when the boy threw the power at him revealing his location. 'Smart' he thought. As the boy started to launch a flurry of attacks, Alucard decided it was time to make his appearance visible. 'And fast too. He would be a valuable addition to the Hellsing organisation.'

The boy's eyes widened as Alucard came into view. First the black boots, then the red trench coat, the orange glasses and finally the wide, floppy red fedora. And the permanent grin. The boy narrowed his eyes once more and he stood in a combat stance. Alucard stood there waiting patiently.

The boy let out a cry and flew forwards, his fist connecting with Alucard's face, cracking it round. Alucard was surprised at the boy's strength. He grinned as the boy whaled into him, breaking multiple bones and twisting joints out of place. Alucard started to laugh. The boy stopped and stood back. His eyes flicked up to Alucard, widening in fear but then narrowing again. The boy stepped forward and his fist smashed into the bridge of Alucard's nose, breaking it and also smashing his orange glasses. The boy stumbled back when he saw Alucard's red eyes flashing with insanity. He backed up as the shadows seemed to surround Alucard. Then Alucard's seemed to melted parts at a time and be replaced with loud snaps and cracks as bones twisted and re-knitted back together.

That's when to boy ran, with Alucard's laugh echoing behind him. The boy turned the corner and froze. Alucard was walking towards him, the boy turned and fled. Wherever he seemed to run Alucard was there. Finally the boy sprinted up a set of stairs; he gained a sense of direction and tore down the corridors. When Alucard appeared in front of him. He ran and jumped and bounced off the wall, flipping over Alucard.

Alucard's eyes widened as he realised where the boy was headed. His master office! He melted into the shadows and teleported in front of the boy, his hand shot out to grab the boy. The boy spun and twisted away from the hand but Alucard grabbed his right shoulder. The boy wriggled and a ripping sound was hear as Alucard ripped off the sleeve. As Alucard reached for the cuff of his jacket, the boy shrugged and shed the jacket revealing a very muscled torso covered by a white vest.

The boy sprinted off. Alucard looked down at the sleeve and saw a combination of letters and numbers on the upper half of the sleeve, near the shoulder.

SPRTN

J-117

Alucard blinked and teleported his master office. She was leaning back, smoking one of her cigars. She was checking the number of rounds in her customised Sig Sauer. She loaded the clip and chambered the first round with a satisfying click. She then asked 'Alucard, where is the intruder?'

'He is currently on his way to this location, Master.'

'Well, what stopped you from capturing him?'

'Master, he is extremely strong, fast. More so than all of the security force here'

She cast him a sidewise look. A cold hard calculating look. 'Are you sure?'

Inside Sir Integra was in a state of mild shock. Her security force were some of the world most fittest and well trained armed force in the world.

'Very well.'

There was shouting outside and muffled cracks as someone fired a few rounds. Sir Integra sighed, thank goodness she had ordered the use of tranquilizer rounds. Suddenly there was silence. She picked up a radio handset in front of her, pressed the button and barked. 'Captain, report now.'

There was only static to reply.

Alucard sniffed and grinned, drawing his huge handgun. The

Hellsing ARMS .454 Casull Auto. He drew it from his armpit holster. And aimed it at the door using the crook of his elbow as a support. Sir Integra shot a side way glance at Alucard, sighed and picked up her Sig Sauer and aimed it at the door.

Suddenly the lights all went out and the room was plunged into darkness, but then the lights flashed on once brighter than usual before going back to darkness. Integra eyes subsequently were blinded. 'Clever' She thought as she placed her pistol on the desk in front of her.

She heard the door blasting open as they were burst open, then the sound of Alucard's shots. Then his tone of surprise. She opened her eyes since they had finally adjusted to the darkness. No-one was there. Alucard suddenly whirled round and shot at the corner where the shadows were. A blur of motion as a person leaped out of the way of the devastating hollow point shells.

'Enough!' Integra yelled. She was angry. How many times does she have to tell Alucard not to destroy her office?

Amazingly both men/vampire stopped and turned to her. The young lad even snapping off a crisp salute.

'Ok, I'm going to ask you some questions and if you lie, I will shoot to maim and then leave you to whatever Alucard's imagination can think of.'

Alucard grin plastered itself on his face.

'Firstly, what the hell are you doing here?'

'Sir, I was breaking and entering this facility to speak to you, Sir'

'And why do you want to do that?'

'Sir, I wish to join you organisation, Sir'

'And why should I do that?'

'Sir, because I have valuable Intel upon several of your adversaries, Sir.'

'Such as?'

'Sir, The Vatican Section XIII more commonly known as Iscariot and a group known as Millennium, Sir'

'Millennium?'

'Sir, Millennium the Last Battalion of Nazi soldiers, which have been converted to vampire by unknown methods although surgery has been hinted at in previous research. There location is currently unknown.'

'Hm' Sir Integra's eyes narrowed. She was going to have to have a talk with Alucard after this.

'Very well, you shall report to the barracks to be assigned a bunk, and then you shall report to the training course at 0500. You shall train with Walter until 1900 with no breaks or water or food. If you are able to complete this you are welcome to join the Hellsing organisation. Then report back here for a full debrief.'

'Sir, Yes Sir!' The boy snapped off a salute.

'You may go, Walter!'

Walter came in through the door graceful as ever but sporting a black eye and a ripped suit.

'Yes Sir?'

'Show this boy to the barracks; find him a bunk then come back here so I can brief you for tomorrow assignment.'

'Of course Sir!'

'Very well, dismissed'

Walter and the boy turned to leave after the boy pulled another salute.

Sir Integra realised that she didn't even know the boys name.

'Wait.'

Both stopped and turn.

'What's your name?'

'Sir, Designation, Spartan John-117, Sir.'

**For all of you that didn't guess t'is our favourite Spartan. Please follow, favourite and review.**

**randomhairz**


End file.
